WAR : Pt ll - A smile in the dark
by MorganeAtr
Summary: La mort d'Allison a eu beaucoup d'impact sur les membres de la meute de Scott et surtout sur un en particulier. Il va avoir besoin d'aide pour s'en remettre. OS Stydia.
**Salut à vous, lecteurs de passage ! J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire et que vous en garderez un bon souvenir ! Sans surprise, c'est un Stydia, car je trouve qu'il y en a trop peu sur ce site, et que je veux contribuer au repeuplement du Stydia en France ! (mouai, je suis moyen sûre pour la formulation de cette phrase...) bref, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment !**

 **Evidemment, les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas sinon Stiles et Lydia seraient déjà ensemble et Derek serait un lutteur mexicain (El Miguel.) ... bon finalement, heureusement que ça ne m'appartient pas, ça permet de limiter les dégâts.**

 **Comme on dit, Enjoy !**

 **Je vous conseille cette musique d'ambiance à écouter en lisant : Former Vandal - WAR : Pt ll (d'où le titre du One-Shot, parce que je l'ai écrit avec cette musique de fond qui m'a largement influencé !).**

* * *

Il était une fois...c'est comme ça que tous les contes de fées commencent. Mais cette histoire est loin d'être un conte de fées. Ce récit parle, certes, de loups-garous et de toutes sortes de créatures surnaturelles mais il n'y a pas de prince ni de princesses. C'est une histoire un peu plus sombre où le grand méchant loup, au lieu de se contenter de manger la grand-mère et prendre sa place dans son lit bien au chaud, l'égorge et l'a fait se vider de son sang afin d'en manger chaque membre un par un pour ensuite aller s'attaquer au village tout entier. C'est une histoire où les gens ne vivent pas pour l'éternité et où, pour certains, la vie est bien plus courte qu'il n'y paraît. C'est la remarque que se faisait Lydia Martin alors qu'elle venait de perdre sa meilleure amie, Allison. Allongée sur son lit, fixant le mur depuis des heures, le regard vide, elle se repassait la scène en boucle.

Flash-Back :

"ALLISON !" Elle avait hurlé comme si elle ressentait la vive douleur du Katana planté dans la poitrine de son amie. Se précipitant à ses côtés, Scott l'a tenait déjà fermement. Elle ne put conclure avec effroi que c'était fini. Le corps de son amie reposait dans les bras de l'homme qui avait été son premier amour, inconscient. Il ne prit que quelques minutes à Lydia avant de hurler, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Derrière elle, Stiles se tenait debout, avec effroi, le regard livide et le teint pâle. Il tomba à genoux, la respiration lente. Lydia cessa de pleurer, interpellée par l'attitude du jeune homme qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot face à cette situation. Scott reportait son attention sur lui, également.

"Stiles ?" Prononça le brun, des sanglots dans le creux de la voix.

L'adolescent, revenant peu à peu à la réalité, se mit à trembler.

"Je suis...désolé." Parvint-il à murmurer, sa voix à peine audible à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Scott, dont les larmes avaient laissé de longues traînées sur les joues, fronçait les sourcils, serrant le corps d'Allison contre lui, un air d'incompréhension passant dans ses yeux.

"Pourquoi tu t'excuses Stiles..." Prononça le brun avec difficulté.

Stiles, pétrifié, fixait de ses grands yeux trempés de larmes, ses deux amis.

"C'est..." Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, il s'effondra en larmes, poussant un cri d'horreur face au constat que son cerveau venait de faire.

"C'est de ma faute !" Hurla-t-il, toute la culpabilité du monde saisissant sa voix.

"J'ai tué Allison..." Murmura-t-il entre deux cris d'horreur. Il était à genoux, se tenant le visage, les larmes ne cessant de couler sur ses joues, les yeux injectés de sang et rougis par la fatigue qu'il avait tant accumulé. Lydia n'avait jamais vu le jeune garçon dans cet état.

"Stiles..." Tenta-t-elle de le raisonner. Mais il n'écoutait déjà plus, son corps et son esprit saisit par l'horreur de la situation tandis qu'il poussait des hurlements d'effroi.

"Stiles." Essaya une nouvelle fois la rousse. Mais rien y faisait. Elle s'approcha de l'adolescent et attrapa fermement son visage entre ses mains pour le ramener à la raison. "Écoute moi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Stiles." Alors qu'il restait silencieux, Scott prit la parole, sanglotant également, serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, Allison dans ses bras.

"Stiles." Dit il d'une voix chevrotante. "Arrête." Il le suppliait. Stiles était en train de perdre la tête, horrifié par ce qui venait d'arriver et s'appropriant toute la culpabilité.

"Arrête Stiles !" Hurla son ami à pleins poumons, voyant qu'il pleurait encore.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu ne peux pas te reprocher la mort d'Allison, ni rien de ce que tu as fait !" Criait-il un peu plus fort, libérant toute sa tristesse dans son discours.

Lydia qui avait cessé de pleurer, se promettant d'être forte pour pouvoir ramener Stiles à la raison, plongea son regard dans le sien.

Celui-ci, qui tremblait de tout son corps et reniflait, les lèvres gémissantes, l'a regardait de ses yeux suppliant, un regard rempli de culpabilité et de tristesse. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient de son pouce et parla lentement.

"Ça suffit. Reprends toi, Stiles. Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si Allison est morte, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Stiles. Tu m'entends ?" Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il l'écoute. Il hocha doucement la tête, les lèvres tremblantes.

"Bien. C'est bien." Prononça-t-elle dans un souffle avant de s'effondrer sur lui, laissant couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis quelques minutes. Agrippant le t-shirt du brun, elle se laissa aller. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de la rousse, une main dans ses cheveux dans le but de la rassurer.

Fin du Flash-Back

Une larme coula sur sa joue, se remémorant ce sombre souvenir. Cela faisait deux jours. Deux jours qu'elle avait passé enfermé dans sa chambre, à pleurer. Au bout du troisième jour, elle se décida à retourner au lycée dans l'espoir de se changer les idées et penser à autre chose qu'à son amie décédée. Elle croisa Scott qui l'accueillit avec un regard aussi triste que le sien. Elle le salua d'une voix douce et tout aussi faible que la sienne. La matinée passa lentement, tout n'était qu'un souvenir d'Allison. Il ne prit pas longtemps pour que Lydia remarque, néanmoins, l'absence de Stiles. Elle se pencha discrètement vers Scott et lui demanda où était le jeune garçon.

"Je ne sais pas...cela fait 3 jours que j'essaye de l'appeler mais il ne répond pas. J'ai été chez lui mais il refuse de m'ouvrir la porte. Son père m'a dit qu'il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis la mort d'Allison." Termina-t-il, sa voix baissant d'un octave à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, comme si la tristesse prenait le dessus doucement.

Lydia ne dit rien, se redressant sur sa chaise.

* * *

Une semaine passa. Puis deux. Puis trois. Deux mois s'écoulèrent et toujours pas de nouvelles de Stiles. Scott lui avait rendu visite tous les jours, s'asseyant devant la porte de sa chambre, le dos appuyé contre celle-ci et lui parlant pendant des heures, sans réponse. Il savait qu'il était là puisqu'il l'entendait pleurer, quelques fois. Même Lydia avait essayé de lui parler. Mais rien à faire, il refusait de sortir ou même de parler.

Allongée sur son lit, fixant le mur de sa chambre, Lydia repensait à la mort d'Allison. Elle ne pleurait plus même si les souvenirs d'elle faisaient toujours aussi mal. Elle essayait de surmonter ça et se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour Stiles qui n'était toujours pas revenu au lycée. Cela faisait 4 mois et il ne répondait toujours pas. Il ne répondait pas à son téléphone qu'il avait certainement éteint, il ne répondait pas non plus aux mails qu'elle lui envoyait. Et il ne répondait pas non plus lorsque, chaque soir après les cours, elle lui apportait les devoirs, lui racontant sa journée et ce qui se passait au lycée pendant son absence.

Regardant le plafond, Lydia se posait des tas de questions. Pourquoi Stiles avait autant de mal à se remettre de la mort d'Allison alors que Scott et elle l'avaient surmontés. Pourquoi il refusait de leur parler depuis 4 mois et pourquoi était-il dans un état pareil ?

La réponse ne tarda pas et Lydia réalisa que si Stiles ne surmontait pas la mort d'Allison c'est sans doute car il culpabilisait encore, s'accusant de la mort de son amie. Elle savait que Stiles était sensible, peut être même le garçon le plus sensible qu'elle ait rencontré. Et elle le savait depuis un long moment. Elle l'avait découvert lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants et qu'elle l'avait vu en train de pleurer, dans un coin de la cour de récréation, à l'école élémentaire.

Flash-Back :

C'était le jour de la rentrée des classe et Lydia avait déjà quelques amis qu'elle connaissait de l'année d'avant. Alors, elle se sentait à l'aise car elle n'était pas seule. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle écoutait son enseignante parler jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, annonçant l'heure de la récréation. Elle avait toujours adoré les récréations car elle retrouvait ses amis avec qui elle pouvait s'amuser. Mais cette fois-ci, alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la grande marelle au centre de la cour, courant sous le préau, des sanglots arrivèrent à ses oreilles et accaparèrent son attention. S'arrêtant dans sa course, elle se tourna vers la source des pleurs et ne vit rien. Elle s'approcha un peu plus près et distingua une chaussure, dépassant de la cage d'escaliers. S'avançant doucement, elle se retrouva face à un jeune garçon de son âge, qui pleurait, son visage dans ses bras, ses jambes rapprochés contre lui.

"Pourquoi tu pleures ?" Articula-t-elle de sa petite voix enfantine.

L'enfant leva doucement la tête, séchant vivement ses larmes pour se ressaisir.

"Je ne pleure pas !"

"Si je t'ai vu."

"Ça ne te regardes pas !" Cria-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas bien de crier sur les gens qui essayent de t'aider, Stiles."

"Comment tu sais comment je m'appelle ?" Demanda-t-il, surpris

"On est dans la même classe." Déclara la petite rousse, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

"Je m'appelle Lydia Martin." Elle lui sourit.

Il ne répondit rien, restant silencieux pendant un moment, ne sachant quoi lui dire.

"Ma mère est très malade...elle va bientôt partir et j'ai peur." Déclara-t-il soudainement, à mi-voix.

Lydia le regarda tristement, silencieuse.

Il se remit à sangloter.

"Tu sais, c'est normal d'être triste mais tu devrais sourire pour montrer à ta maman que tu vas bien, sinon quand elle partira, elle sera triste."

"...tu crois ?" Demanda Stiles, séchant ses larmes.

La rousse hocha de la tête et se releva.

La cloche sonna, annonçant qu'il était l'heure de retourner en classe.

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et il l'a prit. Une fois debout, Lydia lui fit un dernier sourire avant de retourner dans le rang, rejoindre ses amis.

Fin du Flash-Back

Lydia se maudit de ne pas s'être souvenu de ce moment avant. Pour être honnête, c'était la seule fois où elle avait adressé la parole à Stiles Stilinski. L'année d'après, ils n'avaient pas été dans la même classe et elle l'avait oublié. Mais ce qui l'a peina le plus c'est que Stiles ne l'avait jamais oublié et c'est quand il lui avait confié qu'il l'aimait depuis l'école élémentaire, au bal du lycée, qu'elle s'était souvenu de lui. Il était le seul à la connaître vraiment et à savoir qu'elle était intelligente, et pour ça, il tenait une place précieuse dans son cœur car, malgré qu'elle veuille faire croire le contraire, Lydia aimait Stiles.

S'il n'arrivait pas à surmonter la mort d'Allison aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il avait déjà beaucoup surmonté jusqu'à présent. Et qu'il n'y arrivait tout simplement plus.

La rousse se leva vivement de son lit, attrapant son sac au passage et ouvrant la porte de sa chambre à la volée. Elle allait redevenir la petite fille qui l'avait aidé à l'école élémentaire. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait l'écouter.

Démarrant sa voiture, elle se rendit chez Stiles le plus vite possible et toqua à la porte, son père la laissa entrer, toutefois surpris par l'heure tardive à laquelle elle venait. Le shérif Stilinski avait des cernes sous les yeux, signe qu'il s'inquiétait énormément pour son fils qu'il n'avait sûrement pas vu depuis la mort d'Allison. Sans explication, elle monta les escaliers et arriva devant la porte de sa chambre où elle tapa comme une furie.

"Ouvre moi, Stilinski ! Ton petit jeu à assez duré ! Tu vas sortir tes fesses de cette chambre !"

Aucune réponse.

Elle plaqua son dos sur la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, poussant un long soupir. Assise sur le palier de sa chambre, elle regardait le mur en face d'elle.

"Stiles, pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ?" Murmura-t-elle, assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute...sors de la. Scott se rend malade de ne pas pouvoir t'aider et moi...ça me rend malade aussi." Déclara-t-elle.

Le silence régna. Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un murmure.

"Vas t'en, Lydia..."

Elle se leva précipitamment, c'était le premier mot qu'il décrochait en 4 mois. Elle n'allait pas abandonner après ça.

"Je n'irais nul part. Arrête de culpabiliser. Tu es le seul à penser que la mort d'Allison est de ta faute mais on sait tous que c'était le Nogistune et qu'il n'était pas toi. Tout était de sa faute et maintenant, il est enfermé ! Tout est fini. Cesse de te-"

Elle ne put dire un mot de plus, coupée dans son élan par un cri puissant de l'autre côté de la porte."

"VAS T'EN, LYDIA !" Hurla le jeune garçon.

Pétrifié par son cri, Lydia n'osa faire un mouvement, clouée par le hurlement effroyable de Stiles qui n'avait jamais élevé la voix sur elle ou sur quiconque. Elle était partagée entre l'idée de rester et de s'enfuir en courant. Mais si elle était la, c'était pour lui. Elle reprit son souffle et prononça la seule chose qui lui venait en tête.

"Ce n'est pas bien de crier sur les gens qui essayent de t'aider, Stiles." Déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Les secondes défilèrent, se transformant en minutes avant qu'un "clic" ne provienne de la porte, signe qu'elle venait d'être déverrouillée.

Lydia retint son souffle tandis que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant découvrir un Stiles, les yeux rouges et encore humides, le teint plus pâle que jamais et les cheveux en bataille, vêtu d'un survêtement de sport. Il avait du énormément pleurer et Lydia ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette vision de son ami qui était pourtant si gai d'habitude.

"Stiles..." Chuchota-t-elle avec effroi, sa voix mélangeant inquiétude et tristesse.

Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, faisant un pas sur la gauche pour la laisser entrer.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, il s'assit à ses côtés, le silence régnant en maître.

Après des minutes à fixer le sol, Stiles ouvrit la bouche.

"Ce que tu as dit à l'instant..."

Lydia se tourna vers lui, ravie d'entendre sa voix à nouveau.

"C'est...tu te souviens du jour où on s'est rencontré ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Stiles déglutit. S'il s'en souvenait ? C'était ce jour là qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, alors bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Il garda le silence, attendant qu'elle continu.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas souvenu avant...mais ce jour là, quand j'ai réussi à te faire sourire après t'avoir vu pleuré, j'ai ressenti énormément de joie. Et je veux ressentir cette joie à nouveaux, alors s'il te plait, sourit, Stiles. Sourit pour Scott, pour ton père, sourit pour moi, mais surtout, Stiles...sourit pour Allison." Le supplia-t-elle, les yeux humides. Stiles s'effondra en larmes de nouveaux, vite consolé par la rousse qui le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux brun d'une main douce pour le rassurer.

"Stiles.." Murmura-t-elle pour la centième fois. "...ce n'est pas ta faute. Rien n'est de ta faute. On a besoin de toi, d'accord...alors sourit pour nous parce que c'est grâce à toi qu'on peut surmonter tout ça, grâce à ta bonne humeur légendaire et à tes blagues idiotes qui, même si je n'aurais jamais imaginé dire ça un jour, me manquent énormément."

Un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche de Stiles et il se releva doucement, un sourire au coin des lèvres, la tristesse quittant peu à peu son regard.

"Je manque à Lydia Martin ?"

Avec le même sourire, levant les yeux au ciel, Lydia ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

"Tes blagues m'ont manqué ! Ne va pas t'imaginer des chose. Scott fait de son mieux mais l'humour c'est vraiment pas son truc." Déclara-t-elle, ravie de voir à nouveau le visage rieur de Stiles Stilinski.

Elle en était sure maintenant, elle l'aimait.

"Lydia ?" Rappela-t-il, ramenant la rousse à la réalité.

"Pourquoi tu m'as demandé si je me souvenais de notre première rencontre ? Tu connais très bien la réponse, non ?"

"Non pourquoi ?" En vérité, elle savait mais elle voulait qu'il le dise, car cette fois, elle pourrait lui répondre franchement.

"Tu sais bien que c'est ce jour là que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, alors-"

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, elle avait posé ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassait à en perdre haleine, transmettant dans ce baiser, ses sentiments, sa tristesse, toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressentit depuis 4 mois et tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. C'était un baiser passionné, brûlant et fiévreux. Stiles se sentait partir, emporté dans un monde meilleur tant il avait attendu ce baiser. Il avait d'abord était surpris mais c'était empressé d'y répondre, posant doucement ses mains sur la taille de la rousse, par peur de la casser. Elle était tellement précieuse à ses yeux, qu'il n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement, se contentant de bouger ses lèvres au rythme des siennes. C'est après quelques minutes enflammées qu'elle se retira, reprenant sa respiration, ses mains posées sur ses joues et ses yeux regardant dans la direction de ses lèvres, encore rougies. Stiles ne prononça pas un mot, attendant que Lydia le fasse.

"Ne refais plus jamais ça, où je te tue de mes mains."

Il l'a questionna du regard.

"Tu m'as inquiété, idiot. Tu nous as tous inquiété. Et tu dois des excuses à ton père, ainsi qu'à Scott...et à moi." Souffla-t-elle.

"Je suis désolé, Lydia." Murmura-t-il, son regard rempli de culpabilité.

"Tu es pardonné." Chuchota-t-elle avant se jeter sur ses lèvres, avec envie et empressement. Stiles n'eut pas son mot à dire et ne voulait pas vraiment avoir quelque chose à redire, ayant bien trop attendu ce moment.

Néanmoins, le baiser s'arrêta bien trop vite à son goût.

"Il faut que tu ailles t'excuser."

Stiles resta silencieux avant d'acquiescer.

"Tu as raison." Il se releva et déglutit, s'immobilisant sur le seuil de sa chambre.

Lydia passa devant, lui prenant la main pour l'inciter à descendre. Ce qu'il fit.

Son père était dans le salon, assis sur une chaise devant la grande table, une tasse de café devant lui, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'il avait dû laisser couler. A cette vision, Stiles s'en voulut immédiatement et la culpabilité vint enserrer sa poitrine.

"Papa..." Murmura-t-il.

L'homme s'immobilisa, et mit du temps à comprendre que la voix était bel et bien réelle et ne venait pas de son imagination. Il se leva et fit face à son fils, de nouvelles larmes menaçant de couler.

"Stiles..."

"Je suis désolé." Murmura-t'il, la voix tremblante.

Son père se précipita sur lui, l'attirant dans une puissante étreinte. Stiles se laissa aller, les yeux humides et serra son père contre lui, de toute ses forces. Lydia, quant à elle, était sur le pas de la porte, prête à partir. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, les yeux remplis d'émotions.

Et pour Stiles, ce sourire valait tout l'or du monde.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin. J'espère que vous êtes toujours en forme, et heureux, bien que cette histoire puisse possiblement en déprimer plus d'un...bon je sais que j'avais parlé de bon moments mais bon...j'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçu et que vous avez tout de même apprécié cette histoire ! Laissez moi des Reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, tant qu'elles sont constructives, car je ne suis pas une pro et qu'on a toujours besoin de conseil pour avancer !**


End file.
